This invention relates to a snow vehicle and more particularly to an improved, lightweight snow vehicle.
The use of snowmobiles as both recreational and functional vehicles for travelling over snowy terrain is well known. For the most part, the known type of snowmobiles are relatively large, heavy and expensive machines. Because of these factors, there is a relatively limited market for such machines. Attempts have been made to provide relatively small one-person snow vehicles that can be easily transported and yet will afford the same recreational and functional advantages as a snowmobile. However, attempts to reduce the size of the snow vehicles to those akin to a motorcycle have not been fully successful. As the size of the snow vehicle is reduced and as manufacturing costs are attemped to be reduced, it is extremely difficult to provide a lightweight snow vehicle which is easy to operate safely and which will afford the necessary riding enjoyment and functionality.
One reason why it has been difficult to provide a satisfactory lightweight snow vehicle is the wide variety of terrain over which such vehicles travel. Snow vehicles may encounter deep powdery snow, hard packed snow, ice and even in some instances hard pavement or bare ground. In addition, it is not at all uncommon that the terrain over which the vehicle travels may very greatly in grade. In addition, the vehicle must be capable of sudden changes in direction to avoid impact with partially concealed objects.
It has been proposed to provide a lightweight, single-person snow vehicle which is some regards a motorcycle. Attempts to provide a vehicle of this type have, heretofore, not been fully satisfactory. To provide a small vehicle it is generally necessary to use only a single steering ski and relatively narrow driving belt. Such narrow drive belts do not afford good stability and a fair degree of expertise has been required to operate such vehicles. One problem is that it is difficult to maintain a narrow vehicle of this type in an erect position when travelling. Leaning of the vehicle, which is a natural tendency on the part of an operator when negotiating a turn, has further reduced the contact area between the drive belt and the terrain because of the type of suspension systems heretofore proposed.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide and improved, lightweight snow vehicle.
It is another object of ths invention to provide a lightweight, lost cost snow vehicle that is adapted to provide good performance over a wide variety of conditions.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a snow vehicle suspension that provides good handling and will inspire operator confidence.